


A is for Acceptable

by ethereal_xo



Series: R/S 24 Hour Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Makeout Session, Mild Smut, Post-Hogwarts, R/S 24 Hour Challenge, Sirius is a little shit, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_xo/pseuds/ethereal_xo
Summary: "Remus started to laugh under Sirius’ touch. “Padfoot, I’m trying to help you cook dinner, in case you’ve forgotten.”“I haven’t forgotten,” Sirius mumbled, moving to nip at his neck gently."Remus isn't very good at preparing food. Sirius isn't very good at resisting his urges.





	A is for Acceptable

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fun look at dinner prep with the gay nerds.
> 
> Enjoy!

 Moving in together for the first time was something of a quick decision for them, but it was an easy transition. Waking up to Remus lying beside him every day, the normal routine of showering and cooking and just _living_ peacefully together was something all too precious for Sirius.

They did everything together, almost seamlessly. Small things around the house became exciting endeavours simply because they did them together. Even something as mundane as cooking had become a fun-filled event, and a way for Sirius to learn ever more about Remus Lupin.

“You’d think after all this time in Potions that you would have figured out how to use a knife,” Sirius chuckled.

Remus growled in frustration as the leeks slipped from his grip once again, tumbling off the chopping board and onto the faux-marble counter. “The ingredients in Potions weren’t half as slippery as these fuckers.”

“What do you expect after just washing them?” Sirius walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around him. He took a hold of Remus’ hands, pressed one against the hilt of the knife and wrapped the other around the darker end of the leeks. “Here, you just need to relax. Like this.” He guided Remus’ hands in cutting the vegetables into thin slices, the paper-like pieces unfurling like ribbons on the mustard-coloured board.

He could feel Remus tensing the more Sirius continued with his guiding, and he had a fair idea why. Eventually, he saw that Moony had gotten the hang of it and decided that he would be able to continue on his own. He let him continue to cut, meanwhile, he wound his arms fully around his middle and started to kiss along the length of Remus’ jaw.

Remus started to laugh under Sirius’ touch. “Padfoot, I’m trying to help you cook dinner, in case you’ve forgotten.”

“I haven’t forgotten,” Sirius mumbled, moving to nip at his neck gently. “You’re doing a fantastic job. A quick learner, my Moonshine.”

“Moonshine? That’s a new one.”

“You don’t like it?”

“Well…I mean you get no points for originality. Not bad though.” Remus started to pile everything he had chopped into the dish beside him, ready for cooking. “Maybe even worthy of an Acceptable.”

Well, that just wouldn’t do. Sirius decided that maybe it was time to get a little payback. He slid his hand into the back of Remus’ underwear, gripping at his left butt cheek. He felt Remus jump slightly and hear a soft grunt.

“Pads, what are you doing?”

“Hmm?” He let his hand slip further, teasing around Remus’ hole. He felt Remus shudder against him and heard a moan. Victory.

“Sirius…”

Sirius pressed a swift peck to his cheek and slid his hand out of Remus’ pants. “Better get the dinner in, Rem, we’ll be hungry later.”

Remus turned around quickly, eyes wide. “But – I thought…are you not hungry for something else?”

“Nah. I think I’ll go work on that originality you were talking about. If I want that Outstanding grade…”

Remus narrowed his eyes, but he could still see the corners of his lips twitching into a small smile. “Little shit.”

“Love you too!” Sirius quickly slapped Remus’ arse and skipped out of the kitchen, cackling loudly.


End file.
